Fallen star
by wicked-candle
Summary: yoai. implied sakunaru. Naruto and Sakura have a child and Sakur dies in child birth. Naruto sinks into depression, and Sasuke must help him put his life back together again as well as help raise naru's daughter. Falling in love with his best friend was n
1. Default Chapter

**Fallen star **

**An: Laywers here me now! I will not repeat myself. I own nothing so don't sue me! ('cause i dont have any money!) **

**The rain poured down steadily returning to the land whence it came. The beautiful crystalline drops splash down on the city washing away the dirt and girt. Blurring and distorting the images that one sees.**

**Bright crystalline eyes the same color as the rain stared out at the falling water. Indefinite sadness dwelled in those deep blue depths. Corn silk blonde hair had managed to escape the constraining head band displayed proudly on the youth's forehead. It fell in soft wisps to frame the face of a young man named Naruto. The cheek bones of this most peculiar young man still had a boyish quality to them despite the fact Naruto was nearing the most mature of ages, sixteen. Three broad black stripes splashed across the smooth unmarred skin as if in defiance of some thing quite and most profoundly stronger. His lips completed the living portrait full and soft, the color of ripe strawberries. They curved down slightly in an almost undetectable pout. **

**Naruto sighed again in an almost bored and all too noticeable fashion, but there was a depressed quality about the blonde. A subdued demeanor not usually present in the blond's attitude. Things such as being obnoxious and loud, things that had come so easily before now took efforrt and time. It was all an act and it showed. **

"**When was Kakashi supposed to be here, again?" he asked the brooding red haired young man next to him. **

"**1:00" Garra of the sand stated darkly. **

**Naruto simply nodded and turned to stare out the window again. Glancing back at Garra he suddenly couldn't seem to move any more. It seemed that Garra was pissed at him for some reason seeing as how he was giving him a death glare to end all death glares.**

****

**Dark kohl lined eyes caught and held Naruto's gaze in a piercing glare. Garra most abruptly stood up and strode over to Naruto's perch near the window. Leaning over the blonde he traced one of the odd dark lines crossing the young man's face.**

**"What's with the long face, dobe?****" Garra garra asked with concern. **

"**Wait a minute," Naruto muttered. **

"**Only Sasuke calls me dobe." He thought savagely, eyes widening in recognition. **

"**You." He hissed out through clenched teeth. "I should have known." **

**Naruto's best friend and rival dissolved his illusion in a cloud of smoke, reappearing in his true form. Unchiha Sasuke stood with one hand in the back pocket of his ripped and torn jeans. A white wife beater adored his chest showing off his six pack and strong firm biceps for the world to see. His black untidy hair that some how remained perpetually wind swept fell to the sides of his face. It was held secure by a head band identical to the one splayed proudly across Naruto's own fore head. **

**Sasuke's dark eyes twinkled with joy at having caught his best friend off guard using such a simple illusion, but they also held concern. It wasn't in Naruto's nature to sit and be quiet. He had to be doing something, either that or whining about not being able to do something. Sasuke forced his lips to spread slowly across his face in a strange hybrid between a smile and a smirk. Carefully holding his worry in check he prompted Naruto further.**

"**So, what's up?" He queried stoically. **

"**You...you bastard you tricked me!" Naruto pouted quite perceptively and quite fakly as well. **

"**Of course I tricked you! You haven't been in contact with any one other than Kakashi and Garra since the accident. Besides your daily vistis to the hospital to see your kid, you never leave this apartment." Sasuke bit back voice shaking with barly contained rage as he realized Naruto probably hadn't eaten in a while either or bathed. "It's been decided by your friends and family that an intervention is needed. So, hear I am. I'm not leaving and neither are you untill you bleed off some of the poison from these memories. Naruto look at me." Sasuke gently raised his friend chin looking in his eyes and holding that regret clouded blue gaze. "Keeping everything bottled up inside doesn't do anything except hurt you more. The time for hurting's over Naruto! Now you need to start to heal. Dobe." **

**Naruto looked up brokenly at Sasuke. "I'm not a dobe."Naruto muttered weakly glancing out the window. **

****

"**It reminds you of her doesn't it?" Sasuke quietly gently asked, motioning at the rain. **

**Naruto nodded.**

**"The rain always reminds me of sakura flowers falling to the sodden ground. Such beauty and grace contained in such a small delicate thing; in some ways that reminds me of her." The blonde answered quietly. **

**Staring out the window at the softly falling rain Sasuke nodded slightly. **

**A single crystal tear trailed slowly down Naruto's cheek. Lost in his memories of the past he hardly noticed. ****A strong warm and comforting hand settled on his shoulder pulling him from his reverie. He glanced up at his best friend. **

"**You need to talk about it." Sasuke glared at him. "I'll listen for as long as you need me to." **

"**I never really told you what happened did I?"**

**Sasuke shook his head.**

** Naruto sighed, and suddenly seemed much older than his almost sixteen years. "So much has happened. I gained and lost so much in only nine short months. It seems so much longer. It all began about a year ago..." **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**An: Reveiw! Flames will be used to incinerate my home work. So don't hold back. Flame me until there's not even ash left because Kami knows I've got tons of home work.**


	2. chapter 2

Fallen star: Chapter 2

AN: Hello again. I'm back. Thank you all who reveiwed. This chapter will be edited to the best of my ability and brought to you relatively Urple free. Please take your seats, silence your cellphones, and enjoy our feature presentation.

"**It all began during that vacation we took to wave country." Naruto whispered lost in his memories. "Me and Sakura had gone to get provisions in the nearest town and got caught in a summer storm. We made a mad dash for the nearest shelter, which happened to be a cave. She was soaking wet and shivering up a storm. So I gave her my jacket. When the rain let up we got on to the village and bought what we needed. It was a pretty ordinary event. But Sakura later told me that was the first time she stopped looking at me as an immature brat and started see the man in me." Naruto sighed and cracked a weak grin. "Pretty stupid huh?"**

**Sasuke shook his head and snorted. "You see dobe? A few manners go a long way. So what happened next?"**

"**Well it was after the exams that she first approached me in a romantic way. I had long ago admitted defeat, and realized I would never have her. So I admired her from a far and contented myself with being her team mate." Naruto paused. His annoying cheeky manner returning quite rapidly. **

"**But I got her after all! I didn't even come on to her. I was just sitting at home one day minding my own business, and suddenly she's knocking on my door and asking to come in. I could see she was nervous, when she was nervous she had this way of constantly smoothing out her skirt, and it made her look so cute. I asked her in and offered her ramen. We sat and talked; she finally turned to me and asked me if I wanted to do something on friday. Well naturally I said yea. I mean it's not every day the girl of your dreams asks you out. You know?" Pausing to take a breath Naruto glanced around the room. **

"**So?" Sasuke prompted**

"**So what?" Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke.**

"**So what happened next!?!" Sasuke demanded exasperated.**

"**Okay! Okay! Geez, no need to bite my head off. Jerk!"**

"**It's your own fault. You can't just start telling a story and stop in the middle! Dobe!" **

**Naruto sulked for a few moments before a glare form Sasuke made him continue with his tale. "Well, we went out for about six months after that first date. I remember that was around the time you joined Orochimaru so you weren't around to figure us out. We had everyone fooled except Kakashi,** **but how can you fool some one like Kakashi?!? Some how the man shows up late to every single meeting we've ever had with him. But just when you really, really don't want him around you can't seem to get rid of him. He's like the plague!" **

**Sasuke nodded in sympathy.**

"**We first well...er...um...did IT. Right after we got back from the war against Orochimaru. I don't really know how it happened. It was like all the worry and tension of the past months mixed with hormones and, well let's just say it was...WOW!"**

**Naruto glanced at Sasuke "You pervert I bet you want to know all about it don't you? Huh? Huh?"**

**Sasuke grunted in irritation,** **as good as it was to se the blond acting normal it was still annoying. "Dead last shut up and finish the story. Damn it!" **

"**Meanie." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Any way where was I? Oh yea the first time. Well after that every thing was normal for like three weeks. But then sakura comes over and she's really upset. Her parents had gone through her diaries. They found out about her relationship with the local MONSTER and where not happy." Naruto stated bitterly. **

"**They demanded that she break it off with me. She told them they could burn in hell and left. Her parents disowned her and our relationship was made public by her spiteful mother." Naruto glared, and a cold hard heavy look settled over his features.**

"**But that wasn't all those, abominations Sakura called her parents weren't done yet. Not by a long shot. They spread rumors and gossiped about their own flesh and blood. Tarnished her name and made her as much of an outcast as me. The Hokage was even forced to file an inquiry into her previous lovers, which there where none, because rumor had it she had an affair with the enemy. The dark look that had settled over Naruto's features lifted and he looked lighter, more free. **

**"Then about two months after she left Sakura found out she was four months pregnant. She was worried about how I would react, but I couldn't have been happier." **

**Naruto looked up at Sasuke with shining eyes. "Sasuke you can't imagine what it feels like to know you're going to be a father. It terrifying and wonderful at the same time. ****It's an amazing feeling."**

**Sasuke grunted at Naruto but smiled a little and replied "Don't go all mushy and romantic on me, please. What did you name the kid anyway?"**

"**Kiyoko." Naruto mock glared and then smiled proudly. "Sakura named her after her older sister the only member of her family that still acknowledged her. Naruto's demenor sifted subtly he seemed to sadden right before sasuke's eyes. **

**"After...after Sakura's...death. I talked to Kikyo. She gave me some of Sakura's old diaries. I'm going to give them to Kiyoko so she has some thing to remember her mother by. I... it was like a dream you know? That horrible gray filter of a nightmare, that's what it felt like when they told me they couldn't stop the bleeding. I walked in the operating room and just couldn't believe my eyes. She was beautiful lying there with this fragile little life in hands. She died holding our child, holding my hand. Her sister was there too, Sakura just smiled...and said...that she couldn't think of a death...more wonderful than one...where she was surrounded by her family." Naruto let out a strangled sob and broke down, for the first time since her death he let himself cry. **

**Naruto clung to Sasuke and cried his heart out. **

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**An: So um...reveiw. PLEASE! Tell me what you hated, what you loved, flame me so I can burn down my school. Whatever I don't care. You wasted your time reading the story you can spare two more seconds and reveiw. Any way Gii-chan I update faster than thus making me cooler. In your face. Love and peace.**

**later days.**


End file.
